Percabeth trouble!
by normalgirl21
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have troubles with Athena getting in the way of their plans will they succeed?
1. Returning to Camp

I walked back into camp Half blood and into cabin six, expected to hear Percy welcoming me. I spotted Thalia. My smile popped up, and I said "Hey." She turned around and Thalia said "Annabeth! You're back!" She ran towards me her blue eyes filled with excitement. "Where's Percy?" I asked Thalia. She stopped and replied "I honestly don't know." With a confused expression on her face

Percy's P.O.V

I ran towards cabin number six, Annabeth should be here by now I thought. I looked in and sure enough, there was Annabeth and Thalia. Gods I missed her! "Miss me Seaweedbrain?" her beautiful smile got wider "Of course Wise girl." She walked towards me and punched my arm lightly. "Good."

Chiron greeted Annabeth and asked her how the quest was, she blurted out very loudly "Success!!" We all laughed while she blushed light red.

Up on Olympus

Aphrodite sighed "Percy and Annabeth are just so cute!" she giggled "He likes her and she likes him!" Just then Athena walked in "I've got a favor to ask, you can't let my daughter Annabeth and that wretched boy of Poseidon fall in love" Aphrodite sighed and said "Fine, on one condition, buy me more makeup and not the cheap kind please." Athena thought about it a minute, then finally agreed. Aphrodite giggled with delight "Things are going to get interesting" before Aphrodite sent Eos down to Percy.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was blushing while everbody started laughing, just then the doors opened and there stood a young beautiful girl. She said her name was Tiffany, and asked Percy to show her around. I was so jealous, how could she! That was my chance to ask Percy to prom! Chiron of course agreed, and Tiffany pulled Percy out. Everything was going wrong. I could feel my heart start breaking.

Percy's P.O.V

Wow, when Tiffany walked in I was thinking about asking Annabeth to out I showed her Hermes cabin. "Tiffany, this is the cabin you'll be staying in for now." I said showing her Hermes cabin. "Have you met Mr. D." I said nervously, noticing her beautiful curly blonde hair, and those gorgeus blue eyes. "Yes, Percy I have." I feel like I'm under a love spell. My hands started getting sweaty like it always does when I'm nervous. "You're really pretty."I said sounding really stupid "Thank you, Percy." She clasped my hand as I showed her Camp Half Blood

Thalia's P.O.V

Ugh! Percy is such a jerk! Just blowing off Annabeth like that! I looked at Annabeth and said "You're going to prom still." Annabeth's eyes were puffy from crying so much, she put her face on my pillow and started crying on it. "Why?" Annabeth asked suddenly and surprisingly she stopped crying. "If Percy dares to ask Tiffany to prom, which he did I'm going to get you to look prettier than ever!" I said confidentily "Besides you're so much prettier than Tiffany" I said Tiffany like it was the worst thing ever. "Let's go ask the Aphrodite cabin!" We said at the same time. Annabeth looked likes she was feeling much better.

Percy's P.O.V

NO!! What have I done! I should have asked Annabeth to prom , what came over me!!


	2. Getting ready for prom

Up on Olympus

Aphrodite sat down putting on the makeup Athena bought her, and watched Annabeth and Percy with delight. "This is better than any of the soap opera's I watch!" Aphrodite watched all day and all night, her plasma TV showed her everybody in love. Just then Athena stormed in. "How is everything?" Athena asked. "Perfect." Then Zeus walked in "What are you doing here?" Athena asked "I like to watch the soap opera's with Aphrodite."Athena started saying something but left in the middle of the sentence. "What are we going to watch today?" asked Zeus. Before she could answer, Hades walked in bringing a pillow and a blanket. "Hi Hades, just in time." Aphrodite turned on the TV and they all started watching.

Grover's P.O.V

I went back to Camp Half Blood, when I heard the news from Thalia. I went as fast as I could into cabin six. Annabeth's eyes were puffy, and Thalia was saying something about a prom.

"Hey." I said sitting next to Thalia. "Grover!" Annabeth started telling me what happened. I'll settle this I thought "Be right back."I went to Percy's cabin and there was a beautiful girl inside with Percy. "Do you love me Percy?" she asked him. That enraged me; he told me he was going to ask Annabeth to prom! "Of course." I got so mad I blew my cover. "Stop right there!" I said pointing to Tiffany. Percy looked surprised "Grover?" he asked like he just broke out of a trance. "A goat?" she asked Percy. Percy turned to her and said "Half goat half human."

Annabeth's P.O.V

I knew Grover should be back by now, but he wasn't. My heart was breaking slowly, I felt it aching. Thalia went to Aphrodite's cabin to get them to fix my hair and my makeup and my clothes. I looked strange; maybe she was prettier than me. Just then Thalia came back in with Silena. "Annabeth, you're a mess!" I gave her the evil eye and said sarcastically"Thanks." She then started fixing my hair. I knew prom would be tonight and I was very excited and nervous at the same time. Silena kept fixing my hair, for about an hour. "Am I done yet?" I asked "Nope." She said. When Silena was finally done with my hair she started on makeup. I felt the cherry flavored lip balm smooth my lips over. The red eyeshadow she put on felt weird. After what seemed like hours. She was done with makeup "Now clothes." Silena held up four dazzling prom dresses. I tried each one until I finally picked one. I was eager to see how I looked. I put beautiful shoes on and finally walked to the mirror, at first I didn't know who the breathtakingly beautiful girl in the mirror was. It took me a while to know it was me. I gasped; I was prettier than Silena!" Thank you!" I told Silena "No problem, now go show Percy what you're made of."

Thalia's P.O.V

I was forced to wait outside until Annabeth was done; I turned around completely bored when Percy bumped into me. "Ow." I fell on my back "Is Annabeth here?" he asked me, I told him he was a jerk, and to leave me alone. He was wearing a tux with matching pants and shoes.

He looked troubled and apologetic. Just then Tiffany came. He said "Are you ready, my love." She turned to him and replied "Yes." They walked off arm in arm. Wait, it couldn't be Aphrodite who made them fall in love, it was Eos his magic only works if a Tiffany were with him. All this time I thought it was Aphrodite. Just then Annabeth walked out, "Wow." She was breathtakingly beautiful, her hair was perfect, her makeup made her look like a princess

And her prom dress was amazing. "Silena did well." Annabeth laughed and said "Let's go!"


	3. Total and complete dancing

Percy's P.O.V

I turned around to see what everybody was staring at. I turned around to see Annabeth, looking to good to be true. I forgot all about Tiffany and went to Annabeth "Wow, you look great."

A slow song came on as she started smiling. I put my hand out and asked her to dance. She nodded her head and she grabbed my hand. I was so nervous, we started dancing and she looked joyful. We were dancing amazingly; no one was dancing except us. Then I saw Tiffany, crying in a corner. Everyone was staring at us, admiring us. I felt the urge to go to Tiffany but I didn't want to. I wanted to keep dancing all night with Annabeth.

Up on Olympus

"Awww." Everyone on Olympus was watching Percy and Annabeth. Hades was hugging his blanket and Zeus was crying. It was only Poseidon and Athena who were unhappy with this. Poseidon asked Athena to dance, she surprisingly agreed. Poseidon talked about the past while Athena laughed. Everyone was staring at them, amazed rivals would dance together. Aphrodite was watching Percy and Annabeth thinking of how he broke Eos love spell. Zeus and Hera started dancing and so did Hades and Persperone.

Annabeths P.O.V

I saw Athena walk in with Poseidon, and they started dancing. Percy seemed to notice to, because he was staring at them. I knew it I thought. Thank you Aphrodite I said in my mind

Oddly Aphrodite just now walked in with Ares. She walked towards me and said "You broke my spell.". I blushed while she walked away, I don't know why but I got a boost of confidence. I whispered "I love you." He blushed and whispered back "Ditto." He made it the best night of my life! He twirled me and we were dancing awesomely.

Percy's P.O.V

I was dancing with Annabeth until midnight. Then I got in bed and fell asleep. I had a horrible nightmare. Tiffany would hurt Annabeth, I just knew it, I had to stop it from happening! I woke up and ran to cabin six. Annabeth was not there. I went to Hermes cabin to find Annabeth. I found her, lying there with Tiffany above her. I watched Annabeth. Then when I was about to walk away, she moved her eyes flickered open. "Tiffany?" she looked at Tiffany as if she was the devil. "The titan lord will rise again, so foolish Annabeth, you must die!" I uncapped riptide, and walked in. Tiffany was holding Annabeth's knife, but while I walked in Annabeth grabbed her knife and said "Not quite." Tiffany stood there looking speechless. Then anger came across her face, "You think you can defeat me? I am daughter of Nemesis!" I was shocked, I thought she was undetermined.

Annabeth's

"Krono's can't rise again, we already defeated him." I looked at her like she was crazy.

Percy did the same; Tiffany then got angry and attacked me. She first brought out her sword, Killer. I froze, it all what happened so fast, Riptide went in front of me blocking her sword from hitting me. They started dueling, before I knew it Tiffany past out. Percy walked toward me and said "Annabeth, are you ok? I stared into his sea green eyes and said "Perfect." We walked together to eat. I sat at Athena's table while Percy walked over to his table, alone. Then Rachel walked in. Ever since she was the oracle, she's been going crazy over Percy.

Grover's P.O.V

I woke up outside, with Juniper. "How'd I get here?" I asked her. You past out and I carried you out here. "I have to go Juniper, I'll call you!" She smiled and waved. I saw Annabeth, looking unusually happy, and Percy looking the same. I couldn't see Tiffany though. Rachel was here again. I groaned, last time she came she made me act like a piñata.

Percy's P.O.V

It was Rachel; I lost interest in her two years ago. She walked towards me and grabbed my arm.

"Percy!" She gave me some shirts; I thought were ugly and said "You like these, I spent one thousand bucks on them." I fake smiled "I love them." I lied. She looked triumphant. Then she sat down at my table grabbed my hand and said "I love you Percy!" I didn't know what to say.

Annabeth's P.O.V

She was holding my Percy's hand. I walked up to his table and said "How could you!" Rachel smiled and said "Let's go to the movies."I walked away and Percy got up and followed. "No Annabeth, I can explain!" I told him to leave me alone. And I went to my cabin and he slowly walked in to. I told him "I thought you said you loved me Percy." My voice was filled with hurt.

He told me he did and only me. I surprisingly believed him. I hugged him, my arm wrapped around him and I knew he was smiling.


	4. Rachel came!

Rachel's P.O.V

Gosh! Percy is unbelievable. I went to Clarisse's table. We started being friends ever since Silena died. "Percy just abandoned me!" I felt like steam was coming out of my ears! Then, I saw Percy and Annabeth. They were holding hands walking to their own tables. I kept watching them as they made their way to the tables. Clarisse looked at me and said "Percy and Annabeth are actually a good couple." I turned to her clearly disgusted. "What did you say?" Clarisse put her hands up, laughing.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I couldn't help not forgiving Percy. I mean, he's so nice and sweet and handsome. "Why do you have a dreamy expression on your face?" I snapped out of it immediately. "Huh, what." I looked to see who said it and turned to see little Ronny. Ronny was a new camper, and was only six years old. I made a fake confused, look at her and said "Was I?" She obviously didn't believe it. She sighed and said "Percy?" I nodded my head, biting my lip. Then I got up and walked to Percy's cabin. Percy was inside, eating chips. "What kind?" I looked at him and he said "The good kind." I giggled and he ate another chip.

Percy's P.O.V

Man, I spend too much time alone in my room. With Annabeth here, the sun gets brighter and my heart feels full. Being with Annabeth makes me happy for once. Then I got it, I should write her a love letter, I smiled at the idea and then got to writing. I spent hours thinking and wondering. I didn't know what to think of,then I got it

Up on Olympus

Hades and Zeus waved goodbye and disappeared. Aphrodite was left alone, she was humming wonderfully and she was putting the channel on Percy and Annabeth. Then Aphrodite heard a knock, and the next thing she knew was seeing a bag. Aphrodite was captured, and no one could love, until someone found her.

Annabeth's P.O.V

All of a sudden I remember collapsing; when I woke up I didn't love Percy. I remember my heart feeling cold and depressed. I walked to cabin number six and went to the bed. Make the loneliness go away!

Then I found a note, I picked it up and read it.

Dear Annabeth,

You make my heart melt

Ever since I met you

My whole world lit up,

Your smile and laughter is amazing

I need you more than winter needs snow

And if there's one thing I know, it's that

I love you.

Love, your dearest Percy

Percy's P.O.V

I paced my room waiting for Annabeth's reaction. Two hours went by and I still got no answer.

I then found out Aphrodite was gone.


	5. Aphrodite's plan

Percy's P.O.V

I had an exact idea where she would be, I went to the place where we had prom.

I went to the middle and sat down. I said Love Goddess Aphrodite. I have one wish for you, please show yourself before me. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, when I was halfway to the door. I felt a gust of wind; I turned around to see Athena. She said "Percy Jackson. You know my secret." I looked at her and said "Why?" she shrugged and snapped her fingers. Aphrodite appeared she strangely looked happy. She looked at me "Percy!" She mouthed sorry and disappeared.

Athena chuckled, "You're too late!" Then was simply gone. I walked out, feeling strangely tired. At first, I noticed nothing unusual. Clarisse was still giving me death glares and Mr.D still hated my guts. As I was walking in front of cabin six, Annabeth walked out. I waved at her but someone followed her out. She turned and said "Thanks' Jake." She looked at him with love and admiration.

"Oh, hi Percy!" she ran towards me, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders. She stopped and showed me a paper "Look what Jake wrote me!" I looked at the letter and recognized my words and handwriting. I wanted to correct Annabeth say it was me, so I looked at the bottom.

Love, Jake

Above it had scribbling; I couldn't make it out until I saw the P and the J.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I looked at him in a confused way. "What are you doing?" I asked. He's been looking at the note Jake gave me for three minutes. When he finally finished staring at the note, he looked up at me and said "I gave this to you." I started backing away; did Percy have a secret crush on me?

I gasped and felt a flashback come back, it was me curled up on my bed thinking Make the loneliness go away! Then seeing the note. I collapsed, and past out. "Are you ok Annabeth?" I opened my eyes to see Percy and Thalia. "Huh?" I looked around; I was in cabin six, on my bed. Then little Ronny came towards me. She smiled and practically screamed "You're awake!" She ran to hug me but Percy stopped her. "You know Percy, Annabeth loves you. She was staring at you during food time." Percy raised an eyebrow at me and smiled. Part of me thought his smile was amazing. I then was swarmed with thoughts about Jake; he was from the Hermes cabin. "What are you talking about?" I looked at them like they were crazy.

Percy's P.O.V

I put my arm out so Ronny couldn't hug Annabeth. Then she said "You know Percy, Annabeth loves you. She was staring at during food time." I looked at Annabeth and smiled. She blushed for one second then said "What are you talking about?" My heart felt crushed, I was waiting for the Just kidding from Annabeth but it never came. Ronny's smile also disappeared, "What?" She looked like she was about to cry. Then Ronny ran out, I saw Ronny go and Annabeth looking at me like did I miss anything? Thalia said "Annabeth, you and Percy have been dating." Annabeth scoffed and said "No, I've been dating Jake." Then Thalia walked out

Annabeth looked at me and I shrugged. I didn't know what was going on in Annabeth's head. Wait, Athena told me it was too late. And when Aphrodite mouthed sorry. Everything made sense now.

Up on Olympus

Aphrodite ate nectar and ambrosia while watching Percy and Annabeth. Athena sat next to her; Athena smiled and said "I like Jake." Aphrodite had different plans. Plans that Athena wasn't part of. Athena thought everything was perfect, but she didn't make Aphrodite swear on the River Styx.


	6. Remembering

Percy's P.O.V

I walked to my cabin sad and angry at Annabeth. I past Hades cabin and saw Nico. "Oh, hey Nico." I said sadly. He looked up at me and saw my sad expression "What's wrong Percy?" He followed me to my cabin when I finally replied "It's Annabeth." He was suddenly filled with strange excitement. "What's wrong? Did she dump you? Did she cheat? What? What? What?" I looked at Nico like wow, you talk fast and he understood and shrugged.

"Well, she kind of dumped me." Nico said "Really? Oh, so that's why Jake is always with her."

"Who's Jake?" Then I told him about what happened about everything. Nico nodded his head slowly. "I don't know what to do." I looked at him like he was crazy "Oh, come on! I need help." "Sorry can't help you." He walked off into his cabin and left me alone.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I don't know what's going on. I paced my room thinking about the flashback I had.

"Ugh! I can't remember!" I threw a pillow at the wall. "Oops." I sighed and picked the pillow up. While I was dropping it on the bed, my mom came. She looked at me and said "What's wrong sweetie." She sat down next to me, as I told her my problems. "Well, it's pretty obvious Percy likes you and Thalia Ronny and Grover are on his side." I looked at my mom her gray eyes shone with wisdom. "That makes sense." I knew something was wrong though. Athena never showed up for any of her half blood kids.

Then my mom disappeared and I felt better. I walked to Hermes cabin, Jake came to greet me. I smiled. Something didn't feel right. "Hey Jake!" I ran towards him and we walked off to go on a stroll in the lake.

Percy's P.O.V

I stared at a picture of Annabeth blowing a kiss to me. I took this after we defeated the titans. I don't know why but I heard something. In my mind, believe it or not it was Aphrodite's voice.

Huh Aphrodite? "Man, appearing and disappearing is such hard work!" she looked at me and said "Percy, I need you to go to the lake. Will you do that for me?" She looked at me with ancient but beautiful eyes. I nodded slowly not even thinking. "Good, well bye." She clapped her hands and was gone.

She left a very wonderful love scent behind. I walked whistling to the lake. , but when I saw who was there. I ran behind a tree hiding. I saw Annabeth with her two piece bathing suit on. She looked amazing. I looked at Jake he was laughing. Annabeth looked truly happy, but then she saw me. She stopped "Percy?" Then Jake looked. He looked mad at me.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth exclaimed. I blushed "Aphrodite!" Annabeth rolled her eyes "Oh, really." I gave her my honest look and out my hand up "I swear on the river Styx." She burst out laughing and so did Jake.

"Oh my Gods Percy! Seriously!" Annabeth looked happy, so I smiled. Then Annabeth gasped.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I gasped, I suddenly had a flashback. It was me, again. I was holding hands with Jake… No Percy! I was in love with…then I collapsed. I had a dream that was also a flashback, weird. I was staring at Percy then a familiar voice said "Why do you have a dreamy expression on your face?" I turned and saw Ronny "Huh, what?" I looked at her and said "Was I?" Ronny raised an eyebrow and said "Percy?"

I woke up to see Percy and Jake. I said "I remember now!" Percy looked so happy. I turned to Jake "We're through." I got up and walked away with Percy, I held his hand all the way to my cabin.

Up on Olympus

Aphrodite giggled, while Athena looked mad! Her stormy gray eyes showed anger. Aphrodite turned to Athena "Should have made me swear on the River Styx." Athena grabbed her helmet and disappeared, all Aphrodite could think was Oh no.

Percy's P.O.V

I felt better then ever, until Athena appeared. "Percy Jackson." She had anger showing. I gulped, when Athena was mad she was scary.

Annabeth jumped in front of me "Mother, I love him! Why can't I love who I want to love!" Athena looked surprised, "He's Poseidon's son!" Annabeth told her "He's not Poseidon. He's not your rival! He's my boyfriend." I blushed at that last part and Annabeth winked. I said "What happened between my day and you is your problem. Don't get us into this."

Athena said "Annabeth, this boy has brainwashed you!" I looked at Athena who looked directly at me "Watch out Percy, having the goddess of wisdom as your enemy is not safe." She vanished and I gulped. Poseidon appeared and I saw people peeking in. "Son, I think you are right. Athena will calm down I'm sure of it." He also disappeared and left me alone with Annabeth. "Awesome speech." Annabeth blushed. She seemed happy and proud.

I went to dinner with her and saw someone I didn't want to see. "Oh no." I turned to Annabeth and she gulped.


	7. The last chapter of Percabeth

Annabeth's P.O.V

Percy was looking surprised; I turned to see who it was. Gulping I saw Athena and Ares.

"Mom! What are you doing!?" Athena laughed as Ares grabbed his chariot.

"Mom stop!" I turned to Percy who grabbed his sword, on his face showed fear and determination. "Percy don't! Please he is a god, you're a halfblood.

"Don't worry, I've fought him before." Said Percy, trying to reassure me.

"I'll be ok." I nodded, and slinking slowly to the ground, dropping to my knees.

I watched Percy feel pain from Ares's hard blows. I closed my eyes, wanting to watch a flashback.

Percy's P.O.V

I looked away for a second, wondering if Annabeth was ok. I turned back to Ares, who wasn't going easy on me. "Give it up Percy Jackson. You'll never defeat me again." I frowned silently I whispered a prayer to the gods. Please, give me strength. I blocked another blow, but failed. I heard Annabeth gasp.

"Ares, I beat you once I can do it again." I pushed back regaining strength. My whole body shined with strength and health. Poseidon was beside me smiling, but it was only a trick played by my mind. His image fluttered away, I focused on the fight. The clanging sound of the swords rang out loud and clear.

Ares muttered something then dropped his sword, he surrendered. Everyone who witnessed this clapped and cheered, except the Ares cabin they all looked like they wanted to kill me. Annabeth walked up to me and kissed me softly.

"Good job seaweed brain. I'm impressed."

Annabeth's P.O.V

Percy smiled, but it disappeared in a flash. Athena looked red, mad and ready she said "Oh. There is still one last battle to face." She grabbed her sword and armor. "Percy Jackson, you stole my daughter away from me. Prepare to die." Percy winced, ready to die. I took the last moment to jump in front of Percy.

Athena halted the sword ten inches from my heart. "Mom has it come to this, killing innocent people nonetheless the person who saved you and all the other gods." Athena's face softened as she began to realize reality, her face turned sweet.

"Annabeth, you make me proud." Athena then left, gone from the camp. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Annabeth you did it!" Percy exclaimed. I smiled.

"I guess I did."

Aphrodite's P.O.V

"Awww! I love happy endings." Aphrodite bit into some ambrosia and nectar. Athena came in.

"Everything's settled. I may leave them alone." Said Athena proudly. Aphrodite sighed.

"That was fun to watch."Aphrodite fixed her hair humming, secretly wanting Athena to leave.

"It's so boring here bye!" Athena ran out. Aphrodite was smiling to herself, a good kind of smile. She had no plan…yet.


End file.
